Handmaiden Diary 4--Following Protocol--Eirtaé's
by princess-sari1
Summary: The fourth in the Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden Series, this one is from Eirtaé's POV. (Duh. ;) )
1. Entry 1

### Excerpts from the Diary of a Handmaiden 4–Following Protocol–Eirtaé's Diary--Entry 1

Author: Eirtaé, Handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo  
Editor/Transcriber/Poster: Princess-Sari ;) 

Disclaimer: The Star Wars Universe and everything in it belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made off this story and no infringement is intended.  


Editor/Transcriber's Note: Eirtaé's Diary was verbally recorded on a specialized vocoder unit. It has been translated and transcribed into the form you see here. 

indicate notes on the tone of Eirtaé's voice, background noise, pauses, etc... The entries have been formatted to make as much sense in written form as possible. Unless otherwise indicated, the words are all confirmed as having been spoken in Eirtaé's voice.  
Also note that this is the first in the Excerpts From the Diary of a Handmaiden series. The other Diaries are (or soon will be) available from my author page here at ff.n.   
  


*****  


<–...>I don't know what to do. Padmé needs my help, but I don't know what to tell her. 

I've always had some advice and counsel for her in the past. 

Like when Governor Shillis publicly announced his opinion that Padmé was completely unqualified to serve as Queen and said that he would take no orders from a fourteen-year-old girl–I knew exactly the kind of response Padmé should make, both to the public and to the Advisory Council. And we all know where he is now. 

And then there was that thing with King Tarak of Shazala. Tarak, who is sixty if he is a day, proposed marriage to Queen Amidala in return for his support of Senator Palpatine's latest proposal in the Senate. I knew how Padmé should craft a refusal that would salve the old lech's pride and earn his support despite his disappointment. (Though I secretly wished I could practice some of my sharp-shooting skills on him.) 

And then there was Shli Deede, who is ridiculously jealous of Padmé (not to mention the five of us chosen to be handmaidens). She started a really stupid rumor that Padmé was pregnant and wore her elaborate gowns to hide that fact. I knew how to respond to _that_ one, too. And she got what was coming to her, that's for sure. 

There are other examples, though I can't think of them at the moment. 

The depressing thing is that right now, I have no clue what to do beyond what minuscule advice I've already given Padmé.  The message to the Chancellor has been sent and he will be sending a pair of Jedi to help us. I wish he was sending a whole army of them, but that's silly of me. I just have this uneasy feeling that the Jedi won't be enough.<...–> 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	2. Entry 2

***** 

<–...>Well, today is the day the Jedi are supposed to arrive. I have been so befuddled with this blockade, not knowing what to do. Let's just hope the Jedi are able to do some good. 

Honestly, I've always believed that if you know the rules, you can use them to win. But in this, there are no rules. Or if there are, the Trade Federation has already broken them. So basically, I'm at a loss. Although I won't admit that to anyone but this diary. This is the only place I can be myself without trying to craft my sentences just so or analyzing what the consequences of each and every action will be. 

No, strike that. I _do_ still try to craft my sentences just so, and I do still analyze them to see what they tell me about myself--I just don't have to worry about consequences since theoretically no one else will ever hear them. 

Oh, great. Yané has just smeared Padmé's beauty marks again. Someday, I truly believe that she will get it right without me standing over her to direct her. I just hope I'm still alive to see that day.

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	3. Entry 3

***** 

<–...>You will never believe where I am right now. _I_ scarcely can believe it. I'm on the Royal Starship heading to some backwater planet called Tantooey or something where we will stop for repairs. 

Get this: Tantooey is ruled by the Hutts–the _Hutts_. What a bright idea, Master Jedi. Why don't we just hand the Queen over to them upon arrival? Why bother making them figure out who she is for themselves? At least the Trade Federation follows the Senate's guidance to _some_ extent. The Hutts are gangsters. They do whatever they want. And who knows what they'll want to do with Padmé?!? 

This is a disaster waiting to happen!  Of course, my only response has been what it always is–silence. At least _I_ can maintain propriety by holding my tongue, even if everyone else is throwing it to the winds. Am I the only one who cares about how things are done? 

Ok, Eirtaé, calm down. 

I'm sorry if this sounds childish or petulant. I try very hard not to let Padmé or any of the others see how upset I am with all this. I like feeling that I'm in control, at least to _some_ extent, but right now everything is totally _out_ of control. If I was perfectly honest, I'd admit that half of my anger over this plan of Master Jinn's is actually fear. 

We're going to a sparsely inhabited desert planet ruled by notorious criminals. No one knows we'll be there, of course. That means our safety, but it could also be our doom if something goes wrong. Ugh. 

Deep breath.  I have to be calm and confident for the others. Being the eldest is _hard_, let me tell you.

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	4. Entry 4

***** 

<–...>Tatooine (not Tantooey) has to be the most...ugly...planet I've ever seen. Dust and rocks and dirt and sand and more sand and yet more sand as far as the eye can see. I'm glad Padmé didn't want me to go with her. I have no desire to find out what a city on this planet is like. 

Of course, had she asked me, I would have gone, no complaints. But she didn't. And she ignored Rabé's urgings that she stay on the ship where she's safe. She could have sent Rabé out with the Jedi instead. But Padmé is strong-willed and this time she insisted on having her own way. She wouldn't even listen to Panaka. 

I said nothing. I recognized Padmé's look as the one that means she's already made up her mind and set to work helping Rabé braid her hair.  I don't blame Rabé for trying to argue with her; I wanted to beg her to stay, too. But Padmé is the Queen, and it isn't our place as her handmaidens to argue. 

We're bodyguards, first and foremost–here to protect her. We also help her with her clothing, makeup, and hair. We do act as counselors, but only when she requests it. The others–Yané, Rabé, Sabé, and Saché–don't seem to quite share these views, though.  It's harder for Sabé, of course, since she has to act as decoy. Saché is pretty quiet.  But Rabé seems to think she can give Padmé advice just because Padmé confides in her a lot. And Yané is pretty much a hopeless case as far as etiquette goes. 

I know the others say I'm bossy and that I'm a snob, but I'm not really. It's just that I was raised to believe that there were certain things you do whether you want to or not, without argument or complaint. And there are other things you never do, no matter how badly you want to. If the others listened to me rather than rolling their eyes and ignoring me, I wouldn't have to nag them or boss them. 

Oh, why do I even bother trying? 

I know why. Because when our training was completed and we were told we had been chosen as the Handmaidens, I was given the responsibility of being the leader. It's not like I tell everyone what to do, but I _am_ supposed to organize us and, well, _lead_, when it's necessary. I've tried really hard not to act like I think I'm the boss, because I'm not, but it's tough. Not only am I older than the others, even Padmé, but I know more than everyone except Padmé about politics and diplomacy and protocol. I've been raised to this kind of life since I was born, while most of them are still pretty new to this. 

Oh, well. There's not much we can do right now anyway.  I wonder how Yané and Saché are faring. Have they been processed yet? And what _is_ processing anyway? Or do I not want to know?<...–> 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	5. Entry 5

***** 

<–...> 

I'm feeling better now. I had a chance to speak with the younger Jedi a bit today. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I must admit he is as intelligent and interesting as he is handsome.  I told Sabé all about our conversation to cheer her up. She's stuck being the Queen at least until Padmé returns and she's even more bored than the rest of us. It wasn't really much of a conversation, but I got him to tell me what his Master has told him about where they are and what the plan is and everything, and I described it to Sabé in as close a mimic to his voice as possible. (That voice could really make you melt, by the way. His, I mean, not my imitation.) She loved it, I could tell. Of all my fellow handmaidens, Sabé is the only one who I feel really close to. And she said something interesting today. I mentioned somehow (it must have slipped out) that I felt like the others didn't really like me. 

"_Like_ you, Eirtaé? Of course we like you. All that stuff about you being bossy is just teasing. You put us all to shame; you're the perfect handmaiden. If anything, we're just jealous or whatever because we know we should know everything you say before you say it but we don't." 

That was news to me. I've never really been one for teasing. Mother used to tell me I was "oversensitive" and maybe she was right. (I always hated when she said that–it made me feel like some bratty little kid.  Actually, it still does.) 

When I think about it, nobody is ever hostile about what they say or anything. And I guess it could be like that old cliché–they're not laughing at me, but with me. 

Of course, I can't really picture laughing at being called "Airy-taé," which is a play on my name and my habit of telling everyone what to do. I've always wanted a nickname, but that isn't exactly what I had in mind. At least they've only called me that behind my back. I'm not sure what I'll do if they ever say it to my face. 

Especially now that I know self-defense. And I'm actually sort of good at it. <–> 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	6. Entry 6

***** 

<–...> I had another talk with Sabé and she said that maybe I should just work on being less bossy and loosening up a little. And for once I'm going to listen.  It isn't the first time someone has told me this, but I always ignored them because I figured they were being unreasonable.  I mean, if people would listen, or better yet, do their jobs the right way on their own, I wouldn't always have to be telling them things. 

But this time, what Sabé said actually made sense. She said that maybe if I only tell people what to do when it's really necessary or when they ask for my advice, then they'd be more willing to listen to me.  That makes sense. I mean, maybe if I only speak up when it's really important, then eventually people will know that when I _do_ speak up it's important. 

Does that make any sense? Oh, well–I know what I mean, and it isn't like anyone else will ever listen to this. 

I have a feeling learning to be less bossy is easier said than done, but I'm going to try.<...–> 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	7. Entry 7

***** 

<–...> It's funny because all of these really amazing, important, serious things have been happening, but as I look over my last entries, they're all about how sorry for myself I feel, and there's barely any mention of these mind-boggling events. 

Does that make me self-centered?  Don't answer that. 

Then again, this is the only place I allow myself such a luxury. I spend most of my time trying to help everyone else, I really do. "Trying" being the key word, since I'm not sure I really succeed very often. 

I'm doing it again. On to the important stuff–the events of the past few days. 

I've already mentioned about the Federation blockade, but I don't think I ever even explained about why we left Naboo or ended up on Tatooine. Here goes: 

The day the Jedi were expected, the Federation invaded out planet. It was horrible to see those blasted droids flooding our beautiful city and planet. And we were on our way to be processed when the Jedi finally showed up. They freed us from our escort and then encouraged the Queen to leave. 

Now this was the first time we put Panaka's plan into place and had one of us–Sabé–dressed as the Queen. She and Padmé very smoothly managed to communicate, and I don't think anyone sensed "the Queen" looking to "Handmaiden" Padmé for guidance. Padmé's decision, which Sabé put into action, was to leave and go to Coruscant to plead our case to the Senate. Yané and Saché were left behind–not only are they the youngest, but they will be able to represent the Queen while she is gone, for all the good that will do. I really hope they're okay. Who knows what the Neimoidians and their droids are capable of? 

Anyhow, Sabé, Padmé, Rabé, and I, along with the two Jedi–Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as a Gungan they seem to have adopted–and Panaka and a small group of his men boarded the Royal Starship and our pilot got us into space. Once there, we faced the blockade and would have been blasted to smithereens had a little droid, R2-D2, not managed to save our shields. We made it past the blockade and into hyperspace, but the hyperdrive was somehow damaged and so we needed to stop for repairs. We ended up on Tatooine. 

Once there, Master Jinn headed for the nearest city with R2-D2 and the Gungan he's befriended, Jar-Jar Binks. Padmé had decided she was going along and Panaka helped her convince Master Jinn to allow this. The rest of us stayed behind on the ship, with Sabé still acting as Queen. 

The plan Master Jinn concocted was to sponsor a young boy in a podrace. If the boy won, we'd have the parts we needed; if he lost, well, we would have spent a loooong time on Tatooine. (And I, for one, have a feeling that Master Jinn's Jedi defense skills would have been to put to the test. Unless the rest of us were too busy fighting over who should get their shot at him first.) 

Meanwhile, back on the ship we received an idiotic message from Governor Bibble, which must have been a fake. I don't have the highest of opinions of the Governor, but I don't believe he would ever send such a stupid message.  Poor Sabé. She had to pretend to be in control and Queenly, and I think she was terrified. None of our training was quite enough to prepare us for this situation. I don't think any training could. Experience is what's needed, and we're getting that now for next time. 

Oh, Force. I sincerely hope there never is a next time. 

Anyhow, fortunately for us, the little boy won, and we got our parts. 

Anakin Skywalker is ten years old, and he was a slave until Qui-Gon had him freed as part of the deal. Now we're all hurtling through hyperspace on our way to Coruscant.  Finally. This is where I can be a help. I know more about Coruscant politics and etiquette than any of the others, and Padmé will need me. 

Right now I'm keeping Sabé company. She's laying down, trying to sleep while she has the chance, and I'm whispering into my vocoder in my chair across the room. Padmé and Rabé have both disappeared to who-knows-where. 

When we get to Coruscant, Sabé will remain Queen until we get somewhere where she and Padmé can switch places without arousing suspicion. Hopefully, we'll be able to do this before the Senate session. Otherwise, we are in BIG trouble.

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	8. Entry 8

***** 

<–...> Whew! I am exhausted. And I have a ton to catch up on again. 

We are once again on the ship, this time on our way home to fight the Federation in the only way left to us now that the Senate has failed us. 

I'll back up, though.  We arrived on Coruscant and were greeted by... THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC HIMSELF!  Yes, I am excited. I have always dreamed of meeting him and it was just so cool. Of course, to him I was little more than a shadow of the Queen, who wasn't really the Queen at all, just Sabé is disguise. Oh, well... 

We then accompanied Senator Palpatine back to his apartments and Sabé and Padmé were able to switch. Rabé and I joined Padmé as she spoke with the Senator.  His lack of faith in the Senate surprised me, I must say. The Galactic Senate has always been representative of the great unity and strength of the Republic, at least in my mind.  The Senator turned out to be right, though. I've been remembering some of the holovid reports I've heard in past months, even years. I generally chalked them up to sensationalism and took them with a grain of salt, just as I was taught, but now I believe they were the plain and simple truth. The Senate _is_ corrupt and bogged down in mindless bureaucracy and petty differences. It was depressing and frustrating sitting in the Senator's box and watching as Padmé was interrupted rudely and consistently. 

The only thing she accomplished was a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.  We talked about that before we left for the Senate and neither one of us was quite sure what to do. I finally advised Padmé not to worry about it until she saw what happened at the session. If the response was quick and positive, then she should leave Valorum alone. He has, after all, been a very strong supporter for us. I think he seemed to be doing his best to work with the situation he was presented with. 

However, when I saw the way Padmé was treated, my opinion about the Chancellor changed drastically. It's not that I don't still think he did his best, but I could actually _see_ him being manipulated and controlled by the bureaucrats. It was almost ridiculous. I wanted to throw something at him and remind him that he is the SUPREME CHANCELLOR–he shouldn't be allowing people to treat him like that. He should take some prerogative.  I'm not saying I want to see him act like a dictator or anything, but really... 

In any case, as Padmé and I had discussed, once she saw that she wasn't getting any results, she took the Senator's advice and called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Before we left Coruscant, we found out from Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka that the Senator, Ainlee Teem of Malastare, and Bail Antilles of Alderaan, have been nominated to replace him. This is very exciting for us. Senator Palpatine would be an even stronger supporter for us that Valorum has been. I don't know much about Ainlee Teem, but I believe Bail Antilles would also make an excellent Supreme Chancellor. Maybe one of them will restore the Republic to its former prosperity and glory.  Whatever the outcome, it has to be better than what I just witnessed. 

I am so excited about the fact that Padmé listened to me and that my advice led to a decision that appears to be a very positive one for our situation that I can almost forget about what I'm heading home to. For once I actually felt like I knew what I was doing, like I was in control. It's not because I was in charge in any way–the decision wasn't even mine to make. But I was using the training I've received to analyze the situation and determine what would be best for Naboo. And it worked! That is just so awesome! 

And now my part is over to a large extent. That's sort of a let down. I was having fun seeing the Senate and getting involved in galactic politics. Coruscant seems to be in my blood. While the others talk about how nervous it makes them to see the deep crevices between buildings and the crazy traffic patterns, and describe Coruscant as bleak and unnatural, I see something totally different. I feel the lifeblood of the galaxy flowing all around me, its heart beating beneath my feet. I sense the power and influence and strength that radiate from the planet that is the capital of the Republic. It's the center of the Galaxy, the center of the known universe. Decisions are made there about everything that affects the Republic and all the beings within it. How anyone cannot find that totally awe-inspiring is beyond me. I hesitate to say this aloud,  but I almost think I feel more connected to Coruscant than I do to Naboo. Almost.  Let's just hope no one ever hears that. I wouldn't be a Handmaiden or anything else for much longer if they did. 

In any case, we have now left Coruscant behind. The exhilarating, intoxicating, _alive_, feeling that I had there is starting to wear off even as I record this. I'm starting to get nervous. When we arrive on Naboo, we'll be fighting a battle, and I have no more experience in that than anyone else.  Less than the Jedi of Panaka. 

Of course, I guess I could try to be positive about it–after all, it means that I'll be able to relax, in a sense, and follow the orders of others for a change. I suppose it will be nice not to have to tell everybody else what to do or give advice and counsel. I'm actually starting to feel a little relieved. 

I know Rabé is very worried about her family and about Saché and Yané, but I refuse to believe my family or friends could be dead. If I let myself think that way, I'll be tempted to give up. 

And since I am not a quitter, I will force myself to think positively and concentrate on the task ahead. If there's one thing I've learned from this experience, it's that protocol isn't everything. I once thought that knowing how things should be done was everything, that it provided all the answers. But now I know that there aren't always answers. Sometimes the situations we face are unique and we have to create unique responses for them. The decision Padmé and I came to about the Chancellor wasn't one that was dictated by protocol.  To be proper, Padmé would have respected all that Chancellor Valorum had done for her–like sending the Jedi–and she wouldn't have called for a vote against him. But that would have been wrong, ineffective. We needed to think deeper and consider what was really good for Naboo, and the Republic. For that matter, it didn't seem that anyone was following protocol at all–at least not in any form that I recognized. I'm not sure how much good my advice in those areas did Padmé. My political training was of some value, but etiquette... seems to have flown out the window on Coruscant, so to speak. Or rather, it seems to have been flung out the window. 

It was a good lesson for me, and looking back, I'm proud of the way I handled the situation. I think I can learn even more by watching Padmé as she handles the situation back home. I have a feeling manners will be of even less value there than they were on Coruscant. 

Anyhow, today has been one of the most exciting of my life. Two dreams fulfilled–I got to meet the Supreme Chancellor and I got to attend a Senate session. Of course, in my dreams, I was the one standing up and speaking for Naboo and being introduced to the Chancellor. 

But this was better than nothing. And who knows? Maybe someday I'll return to Coruscant and fulfill my dreams the way they've always appeared to me. That is, if I live through the next few days. 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	9. Entry 9

***** 

<–...> Well, it's over. Padmé won the battle, with some help from the rest of us. It was her plan, though, and her courage, that earned our victory.  Boy, that sure sounds anti-climactic for some reason. I guess battles aren't really my thing.  Not physical battles, that is, with blasters and stuff. Word battles or mind battles–now those interest me. Comes from being trained as a statesperson, I suppose. 

However, I have just witnessed history, and I suppose for posterity's sake, I had better record my memories of the battle before I start to forget. So, here goes: 

When we landed in the forest, Jar-Jar was sent to enlist the help of the Gungans. Their underwater city was abandoned, but he knew where to find them. We ended up deep in the swamps, surrounded by armed Gungans, standing before Boss Nass, their leader. Sabé tried to convince him of the need for us to ally ourselves, just as Padmé and I had coached her. It didn't work, though. When it became clear to Padmé that Sabé as Queen was not going to convince Boss Nass to help us, she stepped forward, revealed the deception and negotiated a treaty between the Gungans and humans!  I get chills just thinking about it. Something so historical happened, not just in my lifetime, but in my presence. I actually got to see it! 

I saw plenty more, too.  Padmé, Boss Nass and the other Gungan leaders, Master Jinn, and Panaka came up with a plan. Well, mostly it was Padmé's, but she needed the support and help of the others to make it work. 

The Gungans fought a battle-droid army out on the plains as a distraction while the rest of us, including some of the Naboo security forces that we managed to contact, snuck into Theed. We freed some pilots who headed up to the droid control ship to take it out. The two Jedi ending up fighting a mysterious and hideous creature that showed up. 

The rest of us headed into the Palace; Padmé needed to capture the Neimoidian Viceroy. 

How did things work out?  Well, somehow, Anakin ended up flying the spaceship he was hiding in up to the control ship, and he took it out, saving the Gungans, who had been beaten by the droid armies, just in time. Padmé, with a little help from Sabé, who showed up and confused the Neimoidians at just the right time, captured the Viceroy. Master Jinn was killed by that horrible creature, and Jedi Kenobi killed it in return.  There were many casualties, but somehow that one strikes me as the most tragic. I suppose because I knew Master Jinn, and believed him to be invincible. I guess it's natural to think of the Jedi that way.  And I've seen the pain in the eyes of Jedi Kenobi and young Anakin. 

I suppose no victory is without pain. Look at what happened with the Senate. We had a victory in that Senator Palpatine was elected Chancellor; our world now has a strong supporter in the most important position within the Republic. But that victory came with pain–mostly to ex-Chancellor Valorum, whose life, or at least his political life, has ended.  The victory of the Battle for Naboo is the same. We won, but at such a great cost! 

But it's over now. 

Right now, several Jedi Masters are on their way here, along with Chancellor Palpatine. He's already making wide and sweeping promises that I wonder if he'll keep–actually he started that back on Coruscant, even before he was elected–but as I said before, he does seem to accomplish a lot. It will be exciting to have the Supreme Chancellor visit our planet, as well as the most prominent of the Jedi. It will be exciting to have a Supreme Chancellor who's from Naboo, for that matter. 

Saché has been very quiet, which worries me. She won't answer questions beyond the most basic debriefing and Yané insists she has no idea what could be bothering her. I don't have time now to dig for answers, but as soon as things quiet down, I'll find out what's going on. 

Rabé is on pins and needles while she waits until she can find out whether or not her family is okay. I'm trying to work things out so she can go check on them as soon as possible. 

Anyway, it looks like we'll have peace now, at least for awhile. I've certainly learned a lot. I think what I've experienced will help me be a better leader if I ever get the chance. Watching Padmé taught me that the qualities of a good leader–courage, selflessness, wisdom–are what win battles, not so much knowing the proper way to approach the Chancellor, or how to correctly phrase a request of the Senate. 

I hope that someday I can put these lessons to good use. Don't get me wrong–I love being a Handmaiden–but before I was chosen for this, I actually hoped to be the Queen myself someday. I haven't given up on those dreams yet, nor do I intend to. 

Right now though, I need to oversee Padmé's dressing. If I'm not there, Yané is liable to have her looking like a Chorassian clown.  I'm a leader all right. I'm just not always sure what I'm a leader of.<...–> 

***** 

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


	10. Entry 10

***** 

<–...> I'm just taking a moment to get some thoughts out before I have to leave.  Today is the grand celebration of our victory. It follows on the heels of the funeral for Master Jinn last night.  From the deep sadness of that occasion to the almost insane joy of today's. I can already hear the crowd cheering and we haven't even stepped out of our rooms yet. 

I have to get this thought out now so I can concentrate on my duties.  Padmé has been talking about the need to replace Senator Palpatine. As she pointed out, it would be nice to have another representative from Naboo replace him. I haven't said anything, but I'm having fantasies. 

Senator Eirtaé Suzian Miré of Naboo. 

I get chills just thinking about it.  It isn't likely to happen, though. Our Senator represents many planets, not just Naboo. I'm sure there's someone much better qualified than I am to replace Palpatine. Probably several someones.  But a girl can dream, can't she? 

Now that I've gotten that out, back to business. 

I've learned that there are many things more valuable than protocol and etiquette, but that doesn't mean they aren't still important.  _Someone_ has to make sure that Padmé and Boss Nass get this right. She's liable to hand him the orb from the right, which would indicate that we wish to eradicate their species, rather than handing it to him from the left, which symbolizes the desire for peace. I'll probably be the only one there who knows enough about these customs to be aware of the difference, but still... 

Might as well make sure things get done right! <...–> 

***** 

_The End_

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

* * *


End file.
